


revenge is best done southern

by braggwood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, GTA AU, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, ive been in a weird mood and wanted bloody revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braggwood/pseuds/braggwood
Summary: some people deserve what comes to them and it's their own damn fault. ryan and matt are just the ones who give it to them.





	revenge is best done southern

**Author's Note:**

> wanted something bloody so here we go! no violence is described but blood is quite a few times
> 
> idk what this dude did to deserve this but it was bad and i had fun writing this

Matt told him after sex.

They were lying in bed, basking in the afterglow, when Matt murmurs what a man in South Carolina did to him.

His voice is steady, matter of fact as he tells of a ghost that’s haunted him most of his life. Ryan pulls him closer, if not for his comfort but his own, and doesn’t speak until he’s done and sleep is pulling him down.

“I’ll kill him.” Matt laughs.

“Maybe one day.”

 

It doesn’t come up again until Matt twines their fingers together one day and says, “Remember what I said about South Carolina?”

Of course he remembers. Once someone’s on his shitlist they don’t leave.

“You and me?”

Ryan smiles with an edge to it.

“Of course.”

 

“What do you think we do next?” Matt asks, when blood covers him like a second skin.

Ryan takes the cigarette from his mouth and lets ash fall onto cooling flesh. He doesn’t usually smoke, but it felt necessary now. 

“We can head back to Los Santos. Go home, get back to life.” Matt makes a noise in the back of his throat, acknowledging but not committing. “Or we can keep moving. The crew can live without us for a while, and I’m always up for a road trip.”

Matt turns to the window. Light spills in from the waning moon, lining the contours of his face. The blood splattered on his cheek is turned into simply a dark shape, no red to be seen. It takes the gruesome from it, just a mark without the deep angry red. 

The light doesn't cover the blood soaking his clothes, but Ryan was never to shy away from gore.

He can only see it as fitting. Baptized in blood, born again into a fresh life. A free life; one without a man living in his hometown in South Carolina.

He puts out his cigarette on the corpse’s battered arm, noting with satisfaction that it lands in a cut. Blood sizzles just barely with the touch of fire, and Ryan grinds the butt in just a little harder.

Matt glances at it and smiles slightly, looking back out the window at the quiet night. Ryan slips the cig into his pocket - couldn't go leaving any evidence - and goes to join him, placing a hand on the small of his back. 

“We should leave soon, wherever we go. Can’t hang around with a body all night.” Matt leans into him, still not looking away from the window.

“Yeah.” He sighs and straightens up, peeling his soaked t shirt off his skin. “Fuck, I liked this shirt too.” Grimacing at the feeling he steps away, giving the body a subconscious kick as he passes it on the way to the door and the duffel bag sitting by it, miraculously untouched by blood. He pulls out a spare set of clothes and starts changing while Ryan looks over the room double checking for anything they might have left behind.

“Jesus that was gross.” Matt says when he’s finally free of his shirt, letting it fall to the ground in a wet slap, and Ryan nods in agreement. He looks over himself, considering the rapidly drying red on his jeans and decides against changing. It’s dark enough no one will care.

“Wanna clean your face?” He asks, already taking some shirt from the ground and heading over to him, picking up the baseball bat they left on the floor as he goes. The poor fuck on the ground was a slob, and it’s helpful for a couple of criminals not looking to get caught.

Matt takes it and wipes his face off best he can, making a face when he realized who’s shirt it is. He shoves it in the duffel bag along with his blood soaked one to burn later.

Ryan, satisfied that they didn’t leave anything behind, picks up the bag and hands the bat to Matt. He kisses him sweetly, tasting copper, and hefts the bag over his shoulder.

“Shall we leave?”

Matt rests the bat on his own shoulder, indifferent to the viscera caking to it, and gives one last satisfied look at the corpse behind him.

“I’m ready to not be here.”

Ryan opens the door for him, motioning him out in a sweeping gesture and Matt goes with a laugh.

“You’re too good for me.”

“Nothing’s too good for you dear.”

 

“Where do you wanna go?” Ryan asks once they’re in the car. Matt hums and taps the steering wheel thoughtfully.

“What about Georgia? I wanna see where you grew up.”

Ryan smiles, full of warmth and sugar at the idea of showing Matt his hometown.

“Let’s go then.”

Ryan takes Matt’s free hand in his, and they leave the sleepy little town in South Carolina behind.


End file.
